


A (Better) Party

by IvoryLies



Series: In the (Sorta) End [4]
Category: Who Killed Markiplier? (Web Series)
Genre: And didn't tell him what Anti was gonna pretend to do for the channel, Antisepticeye Sean McLoughlin, Discussions of Relationships, I guess out of character but like Dark deserves to be soft and caring okay?, It gets heavy for a while but I think it's still happy, Like, Like the Septic boys don't mean to, M/M, Mentions of characters accidentally being assholes, Robbie the zombie - Freeform, The Author Regrets Nothing, They're just worried about Chase, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think, Welcome to my hell I've been in forever I love these three, marvin the magician - Freeform, mention of other characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-28 19:59:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21142352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvoryLies/pseuds/IvoryLies
Summary: Dark and Chase find a quiet place to talk, At the party, Jay and her brothers threw. While Wilford quietly listens and smiles softly.





	A (Better) Party

**Author's Note:**

> FUCKING FINALLY. This honestly took so fucking long and I apologize sincerely if my body doesn't betray me then expect more stories. Just not more to this series for a while

Fairy lights twinkle from every place they could be put in the garden, casting a warm inviting glow to everyone present. Chase walks in on the arm Xander. The suit Chase is wearing is a deep green that looks black, While Xander’s is a similar purple/black. The suits are tailored to them perfectly, they showed up in front of them as they talked in one of Jay’s manor’s numerous sitting rooms. Xander breaks away from Chase and simply dazzles everyone in the garden, easily building a repertoire with each person he talks to. Chase watches with awe and maybe a bit of jealousy he moves seamlessly in this gathering of high society. 

“He was even better years ago, before the mirror.” The distortion in the voice gives away who the speaker is.  
“I take it you knew him?” Chase’s question is quiet and pleasant, not because he fears Dark, on the contrary, he quite likes Dark, maybe more than he should admit. “I did.” Dark is silent for a long time, simply watching the people flit about the party when he speaks it’s full of pain making Chase turn to face him, Dark doesn’t meet his eyes

“I know that showing emotion has never been my strong suit, but Chase… I do care. A great deal actually. Marvin, Robbie and even a few of the other Iplier’s are the closest I’ll ever have to have children of my own. And… even now emotion is still twisted for me, I’m not a pleasant entity born out of anything good. I just want people safe. Call it a twisted sense of family. Just please keep them safe yeah?” As Dark is talking Chase gets a good look at him, deep wine red suit with a black shirt and blood-red tie, his shifts and fidgets like he’s in pain, and extremely uncomfortable… He’s nervous. That takes Chase aback a moment He’s never seen Dark like this, Dark is always in control

“Dark I promise to do any and everything in my power to keep them all safe. This is all strange to me BUT It means a lot for you to admit you care. I… honestly don’t hear enough of that from people I know.” Chase offers Dark his arm and smiles at him. “Come on, People really aren’t my strong suit either so… I know a place where we can get away.” Some of the worry and tension melts out of Dark at not being turned away and scorned for lying. Dark smiles slightly and takes his arm. Chase leads him somewhere deeper in the garden light melting away along with voices, Stars stretch overhead millions and millions of tiny pinpoints of lights reflecting in Dark’s eyes as he looks up at them, awe and surprise.  
“How did you find this?” Dark’s voice loses almost all distortion in the shock of the beauty of the sky, a slightly accented rumbling, that burns pleasantly through Chase’s body like fine whiskey during a late-night thunderstorm. Chase smiles and sighs “Dark I spent a lot of time here, after I was Created, Jay never once forced me to talk or be around people. So I spent that time wandering around the grounds, I found this place shortly Anti pulled his puppet shit. I wasn’t alright after that, I knew… I KNEW it was for the channel, that is was all a skit but I’m not the best actor so they didn’t tell me everything that was going to happen. I honestly thought Anti… My older brother had hurt my kids. No one corrected my thoughts… then Anti possessed me and well…” He waves his hand and is holding his .44 “Some of that stuck, I’m one of the best shots, and there’s so much I can do now… but I can’t… forget that my own brothers just let me believe Anti had k… hurt my kids so badly.” Chase shakes his head and gives Dark a sad smile.  
“But that’s in the past… How are you and Wilford? You don’t have to answer.”  
Dark looks back up at the stars, and sighs so softly the wind takes it away  
" We’ve talked, and we both agreed… Our relationship isn’t healthy, as it stands. Both of us want to make this work, and God I know I do, but I can’t help but think… What if. I don’t want to hurt him in any way again, And GODDAMMIT I’m terrified.” Dark blinks at Chase, who looks sympathetic.  
“I understand that Dark. I really do… Just promise me, if… IF it ends up being more than can be fixed, as much as I hate to say it, Let it go. Don’t be like me.” Chase gives a lopsided grin, that’s so steeped in sadness it pulls on Dark’s undead heartstrings. He rests a hand on Chase’s face and the smile on Chase's face morphs into something so heartbreakingly haunted that Dark can’t help but pull him close in a just short of crushing hug, Chase doesn’t pause or jerk at them feeling of Dark’s cold skin, He hugs him back all but melting into him. “Chase?” Chase hums softly in answer. “Is everything alright with you and the septics?” The man in his arms tenses, suddenly corded steel instead of melting human. 

“Y-yeah, Why do you ask?” Dark raises an eyebrow at the guarded tone Chase uses.  
“Because no one even Wilford is this easy to melt into my touch, I’m not human temperature, more dead body. So tell the truth. Is everything okay?” Chase’s breath catches and he very slightly curls his hands into Dark's Suit jacket.  
"Yeah it's fine." it a very obvious forced happy chirp, a rumbling, somehow soothing growl crawls from Dark. "Tell me the truth, Chase." Chase whimpers softly. "It's… terrible. Anti and JJ are the only ones I can actually talk to, well and Robbie but he’s mentally as old as my Daughter. Marvin, Shneep, and Jackie, even Sean think I'm still this broken man that I haven't been in so long now. Between Jay, Anti, and Virgil I've been improving. And if it doesn't change, I'm going to backslide and be what they think of me again." Dark tightens his hold and Chase can now hear the broken bones grinding together under decaying muscles, making him wince and his own hold loosen just slightly.  
“You are a wonderful man Chase, even before I would have said that. You… cast so much light to everything and everyone around you, but you don’t save enough for yourself. You being here right now and being honest? Makes the world and everything in it a lot less… well dark.” Chase chuckles a bit at the wording making Dark smiles softly, “You are so much more than what your brothers think of you. If you ever need a place to get away from everyone, though I know you have this place, the manor is always open for you. My room is on the third floor where no one else is allowed, it is quiet and peaceful. I sleep rarely, so it is yours if you wish.” Chase looks up at Dark tears shining and threatening to spill from his eyes, in awe of the creature before him. “T-thank you. That means more to me than you could possibly ever know, Dark” Dark smiles and hugs him tightly to his chest. “You will forever have a home with me and my family, though we are our own special brand of crazy. We are dysfunctional and argue a lot, I yell and threaten and posture like some kind of animal sometimes. Wilford and I have quite a lot to work out but we’ll hopefully make it through. It will kill me to lose him indefinitely. He’s my best friend and… WE have been in love with him for a century.” Dark chuckles breathlessly and Chase feels the phantom physical echo of two extra sets of arms. “I've seen you two interact and in all honesty it's amazing it's what I wanted for me and Stacey but yeah… We see how that went…" Dark shakes his head and an odd look flits through his obsidian eyes "Will și eu te-am bucura cu drag în patul nostru." His face flushes near black and he clears his throat. “I Apologize Chase that was…. Unbecoming of me.” Chase blinks at Dark with his head tilted to the side “I have no clue what you even said so.” He smiles and looks back up at the stars, still wrapped in Dark’s arms. “Were we any other two people this would be HIGHLY romantic but alas One of us is painfully single, and the other needs to work on a semi codependent relationship that is older than I am.” He chuckles, a slight hint of sadness coloring it, but he makes no effort to get away from Dark’s embrace. 

“Who says it can’t be romantic between you two? We have often thought of bringing a third into our relationship.” The suddenness of another voice makes Dark growl and hide Chase with his own back towards the person until it clicks that Wilford was the one who spoke and he turns back around still holding Chase. Chase simply tensed and then giggled nervously. “Besides Chase had you understood what Darky said a few moments ago you would be bright red, my dear.” Chase blinks at the two of them with his head tilted “I missed something didn’t I?" 

"What Wilford is trying to say, or rather ask, is would you like to be a part of our relationship? We have talked about it before, and in light of recent events, it would be a good idea. We have talked about everyone we know and we’ve made a startling discovery. We seem to both be falling in love with someone else while still being very much in love with each other.” Chase blinks at Dark as he talks looking confused (and if the hope in his eyes shines brightly the two beings don't mention it), he lays his head on Dark's chest "Are you asking me to be your boyfriend?" His voice so soft they could almost not hear him. Wilford wraps around Chase from behind and presses a small kiss to the back of his neck. 

"We are." Chase starts giggling hysterically. Then nods, letting out a shaky breath "If this isn't a joke or a dream then yes... but Why?" Dark and Wilford smile at him, Wilford answers. "Because Chase you are amazing and me and Dark both have been falling in love with you from afar for... the entirety of you being alive." Chase's face goes bright red and he giggles "But I'm not anything special, you two are two of the strongest in the realm and I'm... just a guy who wants to steal his kids away and never return them..." Dark chuckles and places a gentle kiss to Chase's temple, right over the scar from where he shot himself. "That's why you care. Wilford and I have seen so much of the bad the world has to offer, it was nice to see something bright and Innocent for once. We can't at this moment say that everything will always be sunshine and roses, but I promise we will NEVER bring you into the middle of our arguments nor ever expect you choose between the two of us." 

Wilford giggles and drops his forehead down to rest on Chase's shoulder "You're so mushy sometimes love." Dark just smiles "Tell anyone and they'll never believe you Dearest" Chase laughs and shifts so he can get an arm around both of his boyfriends and isn't that just an ego boost. "Alright. BUT I expect to wined and dined like a proper lady. Do I make myself clear gentlemen?" Dark and Wilford look at each other then both plant kisses on both his cheeks "Crystal clear" Dark and Wilford grin at him.

**Author's Note:**

> I make no apologies But for now, I'm done with this series as I can't focus on it and school. I will, however, post smaller stand-alone things, some may even be in this universe.  
BYE WITH LOVE,  
IvoryLier


End file.
